


World-beating

by Nati



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Хэллоуин всегда был для Сумеречных охотников особенно тяжёлым - толпы нежити и демонов прорывали тонкую грань между Эдомом и миром примитивных, заставляя нефилимов от заката и до рассвета носиться по городам, отлавливая и отправляя нечисть обратно.В этот раз всё было точно так же, как и года до этого. Всё, за исключением одного - в этот Хэллоуин Алек Лайтвуд совершенно точно попал. Осталось узнать только, хорошо это было или плохо.





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ - все живы (реально, вообще все), все счастливы и живут большой дружной семьёй.
> 
> https://vk.com/carpediem_nati - обитаю тут. Там меня можно пинать, гладить и общаться в неформальной свободной обстановке ;)

— Сегодня развлечёмся! — воодушевлённо сказал Джейс, раскручивая клинки. 

Алек вздохнул и покачал головой. Только Эрондейл со своей жаждой когда-нибудь самоубиться мог назвать целую ночь охоты развлечением. Причём не простую ночь – а хэллоуинскую, когда к привычным слабеньким демонам прибавлялось ещё с сотню различных существ, которые начинали творить бардак. Сумеречные охотники вообще не очень любили ночь всех Святых, потому что их было заметно меньше, чем вылезающей из всех щелей нечисти. Вампиры, маги, оборотни, призраки, духи, фейри и ещё десятки разного рода созданий выходили в мир, который в обычное время был закрыт. Нет, разумеется, иногда случались проникновения и в обычные дни, но для этого Сумеречные охотники и существовали – они быстро закрывали возникающие порталы, отлавливали и отправляли нежить обратно. Но не в Хэллоуин, когда граница между их миром и Эдомом, в котором жила вся эта нечисть, истончалась настолько, что разорвать её было легче лёгкого, чем обычно вся нежить и пользовалась. 

Когда-то очень давно, ещё до Великой войны, они все жили в мире смертных. Однако, затянувшаяся битва, в которой обе стороны понесли большие потери, заставила и нефилимов, и нежить разойтись по своим мирам – дети ангелов отправились в Идрис, закрыв его от посторонних глаз рунами и барьером, а дети демонов – в Эдом, скрывшись от глаз людей. Мир смертных, которые они все дружно называли миром примитивных, стал своего рода нейтральной серединой. Очень долго в нём не появлялись ни представители нежити, ни нефилимы, но потом всё изменилось – из Эдома приходили вампиры, оборотни, фейри, которые похищали или обращали в себе подобных людей, примитивные больше не были в безопасности. И тогда нефилимы приняли решение, что будут защищать простых людей, построили в их мире Институты и стали обучать Сумеречных охотников. Обычно нефилимам удавалось довольно быстро закрывать порталы и отправлять нежить обратно (или убивать, если не получалось решить всё миром), но в Хэллоуин приходилось очень сильно побегать, потому что порталы возникали один за другим. А нежить пёрла целыми толпами. 

Поэтому Хэллоуин Сумеречные охотники не любили, но явно не Джейс Эрондейл, которому на обычных рутинных патрулях было смертельно скучно. Этот сумасшедший ждал ночь всех Святых сильнее, чем собственные дни рождения в детстве. Алек был уверен, что если бы нефилимы сами умели открывать порталы в Эдом, то парабатай кинулся бы в мир нежити очертя голову, просто потому что "это круто". Джейс был адреналиновым маньяком и это давно признавали все вокруг. 

— Скоро выходим, — сообщил им Джонатан, заглянув в тренировочный зал. — Идём по тройкам. 

— С нами Клэри, — тут же сказал Джейс.

Моргенштерн чуть скривился, но кивнул. Он по-прежнему считал, что Эрондейл и его сестра – самая неудачная пара века. Он намного охотнее отдал бы Клэри Джейсону Вейланду. Но Кларисса брата особо и не спрашивала, а Джейсон вообще мало интересовался девушками (зато интересовался самим Джонатаном, но это был секретный секрет, о котором знал разве что Алек – как брат по несчастью, так же влюблённый в своего парабатая). 

— Алек, присмотри за ней, — вздохнул Моргенштерн. — Вся надежда только на тебя. 

Джейс возмущённо сверкнул глазами, но Лайтвуд уже успел кивнуть, так что Джонатан развернулся и вышел, не дожидаясь реплики от Эрондейла. 

— Можно подумать, я у него девушку увёл, — буркнул Джейс. — Нельзя так сильно опекать сестру. Вот скажи, если бы я начал встречаться с Иззи, ты бы так же на меня смотрел, будто я совершил преступление века? 

— Ещё хуже, — кивнул Алек. — Потому что видел бы тебя чаще. 

— Все старшие братья такие сумасшедшие? — риторически вопросил Джейс. 

— Кто бы говорил, — покачал головой Лайтвуд. 

— Привет, — сказала Изабель, заходя в зал. — Видела Джонатана. Судя по его лицу, сегодня я иду с ними? 

— Он чокнутый фанатик собственной сестры, — доверительно сообщил ей Эрондейл. 

— Даже не отрицаю, — хмыкнула Иззи. — Это просто особый бонус для старших братьев. Выдаётся одновременно с рождением младших сестёр. 

— Я не твой фанатик, — отозвался Алек, закидывая лук за плечи. 

— Но ты честно пытаешься, — подмигнула ему Изабель. — Это пройдёт, когда они сами окунутся в прекрасное море личной жизни. 

Алек буркнул что-то неразборчивое и вытер пот со лба. До заката оставалось всего несколько часов, а потом начнётся просто _адское_ веселье. 

*_*_*

— Терпеть не могу Хэллоуин, — пробурчала Клэри, рисуя над раной иратце. — Толпы оголтелой нежити, которые носятся по городу, как сумасшедшие подростки. 

— Зато хоть какая-то движуха, — радостно заявил Джейс, рассматривая порванный рукав куртки. — В обычные дни даже не всегда удаётся с кем-нибудь сразиться. 

— Алек, у меня к тебе два вопроса, — вздохнула Клэри, переведя взгляд на Лайтвуда. — Как ты дошёл до идиотской идеи стать его парабатаем, и почему я решила, что стать его девушкой – это хороший вариант? 

— Эй! — возмутился Эрондейл. 

— Потому что в четырнадцать он был ещё относительно нормальный, — отозвался Алек. — А ты, возможно, была под ядом демона, не знаю.

— Мои дорогие и любимые люди, — вздохнул Джейс. 

Клэри пожала плечами и обезоруживающе улыбнулась. Алек хмыкнул – несмотря на ноющую тоску от осознания, что Моргенштерн и Эрондейл встречаются, Клариссу он любил. Они росли вместе, она парабатай его сестры, и их "маленькое рыжеволосое чудо". Алек с Джонатаном были самыми старшими детьми в Нью-Йорком Институте, поэтому заботились обо всех младших без разбора (Моргенштерн и о Джейсе заботился, пока не узнал, что тот начал встречаться с его сестрой), так что они все могли называть себя семьёй. Алек _не умел_ не любить Клэри, поэтому был _рад_ за них с Джейсом, несмотря ни на что. 

Ближе к полуночи нежити становилось всё больше. Охотники бегали по городу от портала к порталу, где-то вступали в бой, где-то удавалось договориться мирно. Сенсоры, реагирующие на появление нежити, вспыхивали непрерывно, отправляя всё новые и новые координаты. Передохнуть даже пять минут не было никакой возможности. 

— Вампир, — прошептал Джейс, указывая клинком в узкий проход между домами, а потом пригляделся и сорвался с места. 

Алек, посмотрев в ту сторону, чертыхнулся и побежал за ним – вампир не просто так прогуливался по городу, он выбрал себе жертву, которую с увлечением пил. Приближение охотников он заметил в самый последний момент, жутко оскалился и, словно насмехаясь, провёл длинным ногтём по своему запястью, разрезая тонкую кожу. 

— Не смей! — воскликнула Клэри, но вампир уже с утробным смехом прислонил окровавленное запястье к губам какого-то парня, в глазах которого отражался шок. 

В следующую секунду Джейс налетел на вампира и откинул его к стене, приставляя клинок к горлу. 

— Не слизывай! — вновь воскликнула Моргенштерн, но поздно – парень машинально провёл языком по губам. 

— Сволочь, — прошипел Эрондейл и одним резким движением вогнал вампиру клинок в сердце. 

Тот заверещал и начал рассыпаться прахом. Паренёк-примитивный сглотнул, сделал шаг назад и тяжело опёрся на стенку, во все глаза смотря на происходящее. 

— Ой-ёй, — прошептал он. — Это шутка такая, да, ребят? 

Алек посмотрел на него с сочувствием. Теперь им предстояло отправить этого парня в Эдом, потому что здесь он уже не выживет, находясь в полуобращённом состоянии. Вот так вот просто, буквально за пару минут, разрушилась его нормальная жизнь. 

— Как тебя зовут? — подошла к нему Клэри с сочувствующим видом. 

— Саймон, — отозвался тот, а потом его глаза неожиданно загорелись любопытством. — Это же вампир, да? Он пил мою кровь. Реально так пил, не притворялся. И рассыпался прахом. Вы охотники на вампиров? Они существуют? Я теперь стану вампиром? 

Вопросы посыпались один за другим, словно парню было вообще не важно получить на них ответы – главное озвучить. Клэри всё так же стояла с сочувствующим видом, Джейс поджал губы, а Лайтвуд вздохнул – сейчас начнётся самое печальное. Они сообщат ему, что придётся навсегда уйти. 

— Ты пока не стал вампиром, — прервал поток вопросов Джейс. — Но уже и не человек. И теперь этот мир не для тебя. 

Саймон замер, приоткрыв рот. Он выглядел ошеломлённо, а потом решительно замотал головой.

— Нет, нет, нет. Как это не человек? Очень даже человек. Я чувствую, что у меня сейчас сердце от всего пережитого выйдет наружу. У вампиров не бьётся сердце. Не бьётся же? Ну, гугл так считает. 

— Гугл прав, — кивнула Клэри. — Но ты попробовал кровь вампира, так что сейчас вроде как… завис посередине. Для полного обращения надо пройти ритуал, а вот стать обратно человеком уже, увы, не выйдет. 

Саймон побледнел, сдёрнул с себя очки и явно от нервов начал протирать их подолом куртки. Алеку было его жаль, но других вариантов не было – им придётся отправить его в Эдом. 

— Детишки нефилимов тебя запугали, парень, — неожиданно раздался совсем рядом насмешливый голос. — Хотя они не правы, разумеется. 

Все тут же обернулись, Джейс и Клэри вскинули клинки, а Алек молниеносно натянул тетиву лука, прикладывая к ней стрелу. Позади них стоял мужчина в плаще и надвинутом на голову капюшоне из-под которого ярко блестели жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Маг. 

— Договоримся мирно? — предложил Алек, готовый в любой момент стрелять. 

— Ну разумеется, красавчик! — взмахнул руками маг и слегка отодвинул капюшон с глаз. — С тобой – о чём угодно. 

Лайтвуд удивлённо моргнул и почти обернулся в сторону Джейса, чтобы увериться, что это с ним разговаривают. Маг напротив улыбался и блестел глазами, оценивающе разглядывая Алека. Лайтвуд даже смутился немного – ещё никогда на него не смотрели столь _заинтересованно_. Алек был почти уверен, что мужчина сейчас облизнется. Но вместо этого маг ему подмигнул, отчего Лайтвуд неожиданно покраснел. 

_Просто прекрасно_ , не хватало ещё смущаться в присутствии нежити. 

— Возьмите парня с собой и напоите святой водой, — улыбнулся маг, чуть ближе подходя к застывшим охотникам. — Пару дней поболеет, и всё пройдёт. 

— Кто ты? — неожиданно спросил Алек.

— Верховный Колдун, — отозвался мужчина. — И это всё, что я скажу тебе сейчас, дорогой. Мог бы дать тебе номер телефона, но ты ведь не позвонишь, увы. 

Лайтвуд закусил губу. С ним флиртовали (и да, он постепенно учился это различать), но это явно была не та ситуация и не тот человек, когда можно вернуть заигрывания. Да что там говорить – Алек вообще с другими парнями в присутствии семьи никогда флиртовать не будет (ну, а ещё он совершенно не умеет этого делать, но это детали). 

— Нам придётся попросить вас покинуть этот мир и отправиться обратно в Эдом, — предельно вежливо, но слегка хрипло, сказал Алек. — В случае отказа, мы будем вынужде…

— Опять к папе? — вздохнул маг. — Я вот буквально недавно только ушёл. Эх. Не хотел бы, но просто чисто физически не могу отказать такому очаровательному парню. Язык не поднимается сказать "нет". 

За спиной послышался неопределённый смешок Джейса, из-за чего Алек вспыхнул и недовольно посмотрел на мужчину, который так откровенно флиртовал. Лайтвуд понимал, что это, скорее всего, игра на публику, но всё равно становилось слегка стыдно, а щёки заливало красным. Алек не умел и не знал, как вести себя в подобной ситуации – раньше он в них никогда не попадал. Мужчина подошёл чуть ближе, а потом взмахнул рукой, открывая портал. Охотники напряглись, ожидая, что оттуда сейчас повалит нежить, но ничего не было – только маг помахал им рукой и исчез. 

— Что ж, — преувеличенно серьёзно протянул Джейс. — Ты отлично справился, Алек, давай так всегда. 

Лайтвуд вспыхнул и пробурчал что-то неразборчивое. Клэри тихо рассмеялась и повернулась к Саймону, который всё это время так и стоял, прислонившись к стеночке. 

— Не уверена, что это сработает, но хуже точно не станет, — сказала Моргенштерн и улыбнулась. — Пошли, угостим тебя святой водой. 

*_*_*

Саймона Льюиса решили на несколько дней оставить в Институте, когда Брат Захария подтвердил, что святая вода поможет, но лучше бы мальчику быть под наблюдением. Многие нефилимы были против этого, ведь парень _примитивный_ , но потом изменили своё мнение – как раз между "он не должен оставаться в Институте" от взрослых и "О, привет, ты читаешь Аквамена?" от Саймона к Максу Лайтвуду. Через полчаса после этого вопроса самый младший из Лайтвудов пришёл и в ультимативной форме заявил, что отправляется к Льюису домой, потому что "у него есть первые издания Бэтмена!". Стоит ли говорить, что мало кто понимал, о чём вообще идёт речь, но Макса в сопровождении Изабель всё-таки отпустили за этими первыми изданиями. Алек был почти уверен, что через неделю этот примитивный точно _не вернётся_ к своей обычной жизни. 

А сам Алек не мог забыть мага. Как наваждение – всякий раз всплывали его насмешливые кошачьи глаза, в которых плескался интерес. Всякий раз – его весёлый глубокий голос, и "не могу отказать такому очаровательному парню". Игра, насмешка – да, но Лайтвуд закусывал губу и краснел, когда вспоминал об этом. Как выбросить из головы нежить, которая, к тому же, уже в Эдоме? Ответ был до боли прост – со временем. Всё пройдёт со временем, сотрётся из памяти и больше не будет тревожить. 

Алек серьёзно в это верил. Он верил в это несколько дней подряд, пока однажды, привычно патрулируя один из районов Нью-Йорка, не заметил мелькнувшие в толпе жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Это наверняка было игрой воображения, но Лайтвуд всё-таки пошёл в ту сторону, где их увидел – и вышел к ночному клубу. Он узнал его: Иззи и Джейс часто бывали тут, считая это забавной иронией – сумеречные охотники отрываются в "Пандемониуме". Алек тоже бывал тут пару раз, но точно не назвал бы себя фанатом подобных мест вообще, и этого в частности. Однако сейчас любопытство (и что-то ещё, что можно было с большой натяжкой назвать надеждой) вело его вперёд. 

Прошёл Лайтвуд беспрепятственно, руна невидимости помогла безотказно, а оказавшись внутри даже растерялся немного. Вокруг было множество людей, которые танцевали под оглушающую музыку. Смех, громкие разговоры, пьяные выкрики – неизменная атрибутика любого ночного клуба. Алек закусил губу и вздохнул: тут было бесполезно кого-то искать (особенно, если этот кто-то – игра твоего воображения), так что можно было смело уходить. Лайтвуд даже развернулся к выходу, сделал шаг, но неожиданно, по наитию, посмотрел в сторону и замер, вновь увидев в толпе те же глаза. Ноги сами понесли его вперёд, Алек даже опомнится не успел, когда остановился перед столиком, за котором сидел мужчина. Он буквально сиял во вспышках лазеров, и Лайтвуд понял, что на лице и волосах у мужчины блёстки. Причёска у него напоминала шипы, была высокой и намертво заделанной лаком, глаза подведены чёрным, на веках тёмно-золотые тени. Одет мужчина тоже был слегка необычно – в узкие (настолько можно было судить по его позе за столом) тёмно-фиолетовые кожаные штаны, расстегнутую синюю рубашку с металлическими пуговицами и расшитый золотыми нитями вишнёвый жилет. Но глаза – обычные карие. 

Алек уже хотел было извиниться, за то, что так пристально на кого-то уставился, но потом вспомнил, что на нём руна невидимости – мужчина всё равно его не видел, – и закусил губу. Всё-таки, воображение играет в странные игры. Надо уже выбрасывать мага из головы. 

Мужчина как-то неожиданно усмехнулся, а потом уставился Алеку прямо в глаза, заставив Лайтвуда замереть на месте. Это невозможно, примитивные не могут его видеть, это, наверное, случайность… И глаза мужчины на секунду вспыхнули жёлтым, зрачки вытянулись в вертикальную линию. Алек выдохнул и схватился за клинок, висящий на поясе, на что маг – а это точно был он! – только хмыкнул. 

— Да ладно тебе, — махнул рукой мужчина, — я просто сижу в клубе. Никого не трогаю, разве что глазами. 

Алек с сомнением посмотрел по сторонам, но всё-таки медленно убрал руку от клинка. Если что, он успеет его выхватить. Наверное. Очень желательно бы. Маг тем временем приглашающе махнул рукой на стул, предлагая Лайтвуду присесть. Алек помялся немного, но всё-таки опустился напротив, сжав пальцы в замок. Прекрасно, он таки нашёл мага, о котором думал почти неделю, и теперь не знает, что делать дальше. 

— Магнус Бейн, — неожиданно представился мужчина. — Могу я узнать твоё имя? 

— Алек Лайтвуд, — через пару секунд решил всё-таки сказать парень. — Как ты здесь…

— Оказался? — закончил за него Магнус. — Очень просто, вышел из дома, немного прошёл и вот – я здесь. 

— Что? — удивился Алек. — Но ты же в Эдоме…

— Вот уж точно нет, — хмыкнул Бейн. — В ближайшую вечность я туда не собираюсь, извини. Но не стоит беспокоиться, я не доставляю смертным никаких неприятностей. Маги вообще редко когда доставляют им неприятности, стоит сказать. 

Алек неуверенно кивнул. Они из истории знали, что маги меньше всего соприкасались с людьми, поскольку им это было неинтересно. В основном чёрте что творили вампиры и фейри, чуть меньше – оборотни, совсем мало – духи и призраки. Лидирующие позиции, разумеется, занимали демоны. 

— Ты живёшь в Нью-Йорке? — спросил Лайтвуд, когда пауза затянулась, а Магнус стал смотреть ещё более пристально и оценивающе, вгоняя парня в краску. — Давно? 

— В Нью-Йорке пару десятков лет. В мире примитивных – плюс-минус восемь сотен. 

Алек слегка завис, пытаясь уложить информацию в голове. Если Магнусу столько лет, он, наверное, участвовал в Великой войне. И Лайтвуд серьёзно думал, что в случае опасности ему поможет клинок? С таким противником он обратится в пыль быстрее, чем успеет к нему потянуться. 

— А ты? — спросил Магнус. — Расскажи о себе. Алек – это ведь неполное имя? 

— Нет, это от Александр, — отозвался Лайтвуд. — И мне не о чем рассказывать. 

— Александр, — протянул Бейн, растягивая последнюю согласную, из-за чего это стало похоже на мурчание кота. — Прекрасное имя, тебе подходит. 

Алек закусил губу, чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянцем. Его редко называли полным именем, но раньше это никогда не вызывало смущения. Хотя тут дело было, скорее всего, не в самом имени, а в интонации – Магнус произнёс его мягко, почти интимно и сексуально. Лайтвуд даже не знал, что можно так сексуально назвать кого-то по имени. Тем более его. 

— Ты искал меня, Александр, — снова сказал Бейн, а потом пояснил, поймав изумлённый взгляд парня. — Я знаю это, потому что чувствую, когда меня кто-то ищет. 

— Я не искал, — попытался оправдаться Алек. — Просто увидел глаза, и… надо было проверить… я не собирался…

Магнус легко рассмеялся, прерывая неловкое бурчание Лайтвуда, и непринужденно положил свою руку поверх сцепленных в замок пальцев Алека. Парень завис, уставившись на их руки, в голове словно взорвался фейерверк, разметав все более или менее адекватные мысли. Алека словно током ударило, загорелись щёки и уши, а губы пересохли. И понять бы ещё с чего – не сказать, чтобы до Лайтвуда вообще никто никогда не дотрагивался, но почему-то именно это прикосновение послало по телу горячую волну. Магнус, наблюдающий за ним, улыбнулся. 

— Знаешь, Александр, мне бы очень хотелось пригласить тебя сейчас к себе, но ты явно не в состоянии в данный момент дать мне ответ, поэтому, — сказал Бейн и достал из воздуха небольшой прямоугольник, — приглашаю тебя на свидание в мою квартиру в эту пятницу. К семи часам вечера. Если не придёшь, я пойму, разумеется. Но если придёшь, то обещаю – ты не пожалеешь. 

С этими словами Магнус встал и, мимолётно проведя рукой по скуле Алека, танцующей походкой растворился в толпе. Лайтвуд сидел, словно оглушённый, одной рукой накрыв визитку, а другой – собственную щёку, которая горела огнём. Что вообще сейчас произошло? Его пригласили на свидание, да ещё не кто-то там, а маг. Нежить. Которую Алек вообще-то должен отправить обратно в Эдом. Ну да. 

Лайтвуд перевёл взгляд на визитку и хмыкнул, не удержавшись. На ней было переливающимися чернилами выведено: "Магнус Бейн. Верховный Маг Бруклина". Дальше шли адрес и телефон, а потом от руки было подписано "серьёзно, приходи, красавчик" и подмигивающий смайлик. Алек положил визитку в нагрудный карман. Разумеется, он не пойдёт ни на какое свидание, но адрес и телефон нежити лишним не будет. В конце концов, Бейна ведь необходимо отправить в Эдом. Осталось только придумать, как именно. 

*_*_*

Алек не собирался на свидание, конечно нет. Что бы там по этому поводу не говорил не вовремя заглянувший в комнату Джейсон, заставший Алека за задумчивыми размышлениями перед шкафом с вещами. Разумеется это не было свиданием, о чём вы. Алек не будет встречаться с магом, он просто…

Он просто стоял перед жилым зданием в промышленном квартале Бруклина и старался не оглядывать себя каждую секунду. На часах было слегка за семь вечера. На своё не-свидание Алек опаздывал на десять минут. 

Вообще-то, это было глупо. Очень глупо и опасно, к тому же. Лайтвуд должен был прийти и отдать визитку родителям, а потом предоставить взрослым нефилимам решать возникшую проблему, но вместо этого он два дня провёл в состоянии ожидания, очнувшись только во второй половине дня в пятницу и обнаружив в своих руках одну из самых нормальных своих рубашек. 

И вот теперь он стоял в этой самой нормальной нежно-голубой рубашке перед домофоном и старался понять, как эта идиотская идея вообще задержалась в его голове. Алек никогда не был рисковым парнем, он был рассудительным и серьёзным, настоящим старшим братом – но никак не тем, кто мог скрыть от родителей адрес мага, к которому потом ещё и пришёл на свидание. 

Окей, ладно, Алек готов был признать, что он собрался на свидание, хорошо. Хорошо. Сейчас первостепенной задачей было перестать краснеть _домофону_ , потому что дальше, вполне очевидно, будет Бейн. Это как уровни в компьютерной игрушке, спасибо Саймону за то, что за неделю умудрился им всем промыть мозги этими гиковскими вещами. Домофон – это вроде как первый уровень. Лестница – второй. Магнус Бейн, собирающийся провести с ним весь вечер на свидании – главный босс. Алек, чёрт возьми, охотник, он привык валить главных боссов. 

Мысль зацепилась за слово "валить", щёки вспыхнули от аналогий, и домофон, кажется, был готов стать безусловным победителем. 

Алек не мог этого позволить. Алек крутой почти восемнадцатилетний Сумеречный охотник. Алек быстро нажал на кнопки, пока не передумал, как смущённая пятиклассница. 

— Кто тревожит Верховного Мага Бруклина? — раздался спустя пару секунд голос Магнуса. 

— Это Алек, — выпалил парень. — Алек Лайтвуд. Я…

— Проходи, Александр, — сказал Бейн, мгновенно смягчив интонацию. — Верхний этаж. 

Алек сглотнул, кивнул домофону и вошёл в подъезд, останавливаясь перед лестницей. Итак, уровень два. Можно было поехать на лифте, но Лайтвуд решил, что стоит прогуляться пешком – лифт привезёт его к Бейну слишком быстро, а Алеку жизненно необходимо несколько минут, чтобы успокоить скачущее не в ритм сердце. 

_"Простая встреча,_ — уговаривал себя Лайтвуд, пока поднимался. — _Всего лишь простая встреча. Ты встречался с людьми много раз, и неважно, что все они были твоей семьёй или друзьями. Ты всего лишь…"_

Мысль забуксовала и остановилась, стоило Алеку подняться на верхний этаж и увидеть Магнуса, который ждал его у дверей. Всё так же высокая шипастая причёска, глаза, накрашенные на этот раз синими тенями, тёмная безрукавка с переливающейся надписью "Один на миллион долларов" и узкие синие джинсы, сидящие очень низко на бёдрах. Сначала Алек слегка залип на бицепсах. Потом приклеился взглядом к выступающим тазовым косточкам. Затем смутился окончательно и перевёл взгляд совсем вниз, на ноги, чтобы уже здесь открыть в себе непреднамеренное восхищение чьими-то босыми ступнями. 

Стоило признать, что Магнус выглядел великолепно, и Алек скорее съест свой собственный лук, чем скажет о нём родителям. 

— Александр, — мягко протянул Бейн, уже привычно растягивая последнюю букву, — ты прекрасно выглядишь. Проходи. 

Алек кивнул и пошёл следом за Магнусом в квартиру. В своей рубашке он сам себе напоминал смущённого примитивного старшеклассника, впервые собравшегося на свидание. И ладно, это было недалеко от истины, но Лайтвуду было _неловко_ , а ещё слегка _волнительно_ (у него пламенели уши) и, возможно, он немного _нервничал_ (колени почти не сгибались, а поднять глаза от пола стоило больших трудов). 

— Проходи, присаживайся, — предложил Бейн, махнув рукой на диван. 

Алек с любопытством оглянулся. Лофт у Магнуса был большой, разделённый на сектора группами мебели: диваны вокруг кофейного столика, диван и кресла напротив телевизора, барная стойка. Три двери, не считая входную. И всё это было выполнено в разноцветных тонах, которые переплетались между собой удивительно гармонично. Бейн каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялся сочетать несочетаемое. 

Алек присел на диван, судорожно одёргивая рукава рубашки. Он сам себе казался тут не к месту, лишним и выбивающимся из общей гаммы. Как неаккуратное серое пятно, приправленное чёрным и немножечко голубым. Клякса на идеальном холсте Магнуса Бейна. 

— Выпьем? — предложил мужчина, подходя к Алеку и протягивая ему что-то ядрёно-голубое. 

Лайтвуд кивнул, взял предложенный напиток и сделал большой глоток. На глазах тут же выступили слёзы, гортань обожгло так, будто Алек только что выпил живой огонь, рука с бокалом дрогнула и всё вылилось на рубашку и джинсы. Лайтвуд застыл, смаргивая слёзы и пытаясь отдышаться, а потом с ужасом уставился на мокрую одежду. Это было просто _невероятно_. Алек до конца своих дней останется одиноким девственником, просто потому что всю оставшуюся жизнь будет умирать от смущения всякий раз, когда речь будет заходить о свиданиях. Потому что, серьёзно, так налажать – это надо уметь. 

Магнус цыкнул, поставил свой бокал на столик, оглядел Алека и усмехнулся. 

— Раздевайся. 

Лайтвуд вскинул на него ошеломлённый взгляд. Бейн покачал головой и рассмеялся. 

— Я дам тебе другую одежду, а эту кинем в стирку. Думаю, у меня найдутся футболка и штаны.

С этими словами Магнус вышел в другую комнату, оставив Алека в состоянии близком к панике. Лайтвуд пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул, потряс руками и принялся расстегивать рубашку непослушными пальцами. Как он вообще _умудрился_ так облажаться? Это же просто природный талант должен был быть. И Магнус, наверное, просто развлекается за его счёт, потому что никто – даже маг – не посчитает это хорошим началом свидания. 

— Так, а вот сейчас я передумал, — раздался голос Бейна. 

Алек замер и закусил губу, отчаянно пламенея щеками, ушами и шеей. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. И на что Лайтвуд вообще надеялся?..

— Я передумал давать тебе одежду, — продолжил тем временем Магнус и, заметив удивлённый взгляд Алека, пояснил. — Я увидел совершенство и облачить его в одежду кажется мне кощунством. Не хочешь ходить у меня по квартире в одних трусах? Я буду исключительно не против. 

Алек недоуменно моргнул, потом оглядел себя и покраснел, казалось бы, вообще _везде_. Потому что пока он предавался паническим мыслям и пессимистическому настрою, руки машинально сделали то, что задал им мозг: сняли рубашку и наполовину стянули джинсы. 

— Это лучшее первое свидание в моей жизни, — сообщил ему Магнус, всё же протягивая сложенные стопочкой вещи. — Серьёзно, я тоже могу раздеться, чтобы мы были на равных. 

Алек только _на секунду_ представил Бейна без одежды и тут же вцепился в протянутые вещи. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Никаких полуобнажённых магов в пределах досягаемости. Нет, Алек морально не готов умереть в семнадцать от закипевшей в венах крови. Поэтому Лайтвуд быстро надел принесённые Магнусом вещи, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть своё смущение. Свободные штаны Алеку очень даже понравились, а вот футболка вызвала ещё один приступ красных щёк, когда Лайтвуд прочитал надпись "Дай знать, если хочешь меня". Хорошо ещё, что ему в этом не придётся идти в Институт. Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, отправляя мокрые вещи Алека куда-то (парень очень надеялся, что в стиральную машину, а не в другое измерение), и расслабленно устроился на кресле, вытянув под столом ноги, совершенно неслучайно задевая ноги Лайтвуда. Ладно, хорошо, судя по всему Магнус действительно им интересовался, и Алек совершенно не знал, что с этим делать. 

— Коктейль тебе, судя по всему, не пришёлся по душе, — с намёком на веселье сказал Бейн. — Как насчёт вина? 

— Я не очень люблю алкоголь, — отозвался Алек. — Если можно, то лучше кофе. 

— Кофе в семь вечера на первом свидании, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Это так необычно для меня, что я готов признаться, что полностью очарован. 

Алек поднял на него глаза, но не успел ничего сказать, потому что по взмаху руки Бейна на столике появилась кружка кофе и блюда, сервированные как в ресторане. Лайтвуд удивлённо приподнял брови, а потом чуть не завалился на спину, когда диван под ним неожиданно растворился в пространстве, заменяясь большой подушкой. Магнус напротив тоже восседал на похожей. 

— Люблю ужинать в подобном стиле, — пояснил Бейн. — Надеюсь, ты не против? 

— Нет, всё хорошо, — быстро отозвался Алек и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Мне нравится. 

— Это замечательно, — кивнул Магнус. — Сначала я хотел пригласить тебя в ресторан, даже столик заказал, но потом планы изменились. Когда увидел тебя без рубашки. Одна мысль о том, что это великолепие увидит кто-то, кроме меня, вызывает во мне ревность. 

Алек покивал, потом закусил губу и бросил взгляд на Бейна, вцепившись пальцами в вилку. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — выпалил Лайтвуд. — В смысле, ты позвал меня на свидание, и я подумал, что…

— А я тебе? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Магнус. — Я тебе нравлюсь, Александр, или ты пришёл сюда из любопытства? 

— Ты мне нравишься, — выдохнул Алек. — Я бы не пришёл просто так. Это… моё первое свидание, и ты мне действительно нравишься, хотя я и не понимаю, как это возможно, ведь ты же маг, а я нефилим…

— Одна моя подруга, тоже маг, была замужем за нефилимом и даже родила ему детей, — пожал плечами Магнус, а потом улыбнулся. — И ты мне тоже нравишься, Александр. Я не пригласил бы тебя сюда просто так. 

Алек кивнул и выдохнул. Что ж, это прояснили. Они испытывают друг к другу симпатию, у них первое свидание, Алеку определённо нужно начать пить успокоительные чаи. Магнус неожиданно чуть подался вперёд и провёл большим пальцем по скуле и щеке Лайтвуда, опустив его на подбородок, чуть задев губы. Алек замер и забыл, как дышать, потому что от этого прикосновения внутри начался пожар. 

— Прекрати так много думать и просто наслаждайся моментом, — посоветовал Магнус. 

Алек кивнул – проще было сказать, чем сделать, – выдохнул и… успокоился. Вот просто успокоился и всё, потому что серьёзно, не было ничего сложного в том, чтобы отодвинуть на задний план все мысли и просто наслаждаться моментом. Он уже успел опрокинуть на себя коктейль в первые три минуты свидания, и Магнус не рассмеялся ему в лицо. Он сейчас здесь, с ним, и Алек ему нравится – так зачем накручивать себя до невозможности, когда можно плыть по течению? 

Магнус, наблюдавший за ним, удовлетворенно кивнул и чуть склонил голову, улыбаясь. 

— Вот так определённо лучше, — сказал Бейн. — А теперь расскажи о себе. А потом я расскажу о себе. 

Алеку не особо было что рассказывать, потому что вся его жизнь вертелась вокруг тренировок, охоты и семьи, но Лайтвуд всё же вспоминал парочку забавных историй, которые и рассказал. Что самое удивительное, его ничуть не смущал тот факт, что это всё слушает маг, нежить, который, по идее, вообще-то враг. Но Бейн располагал к себе. И потом, он ведь первый сделал шаг навстречу, дав Алеку визитку с телефоном и адресом, так что Лайтвуд просто отплатил честностью за честность. 

Магнус тоже рассказал о себе, причём его истории были намного интереснее. Они почти все относились к довоенному времени (по крайней мере, Алек так решил) и были весёлыми и забавными. Магнус рассказывал воодушевлённо, и Лайтвуд вслушивался в его голос, понимая, какой он приятный для слуха. Алек наслаждался и этим голосом, и этими глазами, и этим мужчиной. Впервые за долгое время ему было до невозможности легко и хорошо, и никакие посторонние мысли не лезли в голову. 

Ужин мягко перетёк в позднее чаепитие, и только когда на телефон пришла смска от Изабель с вопросом, где он пропадает, Алек понял, что совсем забыл о времени. Ему пора было идти, если он не хотел объясняться перед семьёй за свои ночные отлучки (а Алек пока не хотел). Магнус щелчком пальцев призвал чистые и сухие вещи Алека, не скрываясь понаблюдал, как он переодевается, и встал с подушек следом за ним, провожая до двери. 

— Спасибо за вечер, — чуть смущённо улыбнулся Алек. — Он был прекрасен. 

— Я тоже так думаю, — отозвался Магнус. — Позволишь один вопрос? 

— Конечно, — тут же посмотрел на него Лайтвуд. 

— Ты сказал, что сегодня у тебя было первое свидание. Ты ни с кем раньше вообще не встречался? 

Алек покачал головой. Наверное, он должен испытывать стыд по этому поводу, но почему-то не испытывал. Он чувствовал, что именно _это_ свидание, должно было стать первым. Магнус, казалось бы, прочитал его мысли, потому что неожиданно хитро улыбнулся. 

— И ни разу ни с кем не целовался? — снова спросил Бейн, подходя чуть ближе. 

— Нет, — отозвался Алек, внезапно осознавая, что голос как-то резко охрип. — Ни с кем. 

Магнус кивнул, а потом положил руку Лайтвуду на щёку, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Алек понял, что сейчас произойдёт, понял – и у него даже голова закружилась от осознания, так что он схватился за безрукавку Бейна, не отводя взгляда от его глаз, вновь ставших жёлтыми. Это было красиво. Это завораживало. Алек приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, и Магнус в этот же момент слегка подался вперёд, накрывая его губы своими. Лайтвуд выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, мгновенно растворяясь в поцелуе. На него словно лавиной обрушились чувства и эмоции: жар, смущение, восхищение, восторг и ещё сотня различных оттенков радости. Алек тихо застонал, когда почувствовал язык Магнуса у себя во рту, и вцепился в Бейна крепче, стараясь не покачиваться на подгибающихся ногах. 

Они разорвали поцелуй, когда воздуха стало не хватать. Алек, стараясь отдышаться, приводил мысли в порядок, когда понял, что Магнус наклонился и прикоснулся губами к его шее. Мысли опять вынесло из головы, Алек почувствовал, что нервные окончания взбесились. Лайтвуд провёл руками по груди Бейна и прикоснулся к его животу, отчего маг слегка вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился и сам обвил талию Алека руками, зарываясь под рубашку и оглаживая поясницу. Лайтвуд всерьёз был готов плюнуть на всякие смски и остаться у Магнуса на всю ночь (потому что он не знал, как можно самостоятельно вырваться из этих рук), но Бейн отстранился, хитро взглянул и махнул рукой, открывая входную дверь. 

— Тебе пора, — сказал Магнус. 

— Ага, — кивнул Алек, как во сне разворачиваясь и выходя из квартиры, потом опомнился и посмотрел на Бейна. — Мы же ещё встретимся? 

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Двери моего дома открыты для тебя в любое время суток. А телефон я всегда ношу с собой. 

Алек кивнул, развернулся и сделал пару шагов к лестнице. Потом остановился, решительно повернулся, подошёл к Бейну, который всё так же стоял на пороге, и впился в его губы быстрым, немного смазанным, но страстным поцелуем. Магнус ответил, а потом легонько оттолкнул Алека от себя и улыбнулся. 

— Буду ждать. 

Алек кивнул. Он обязательно придёт сюда ещё раз. 

*_*_*

Алек не собирался признаваться никому, что с кем-то встречается. Он не собирался признаваться никому и ни за что, но его припёрли к стенке. Ему просто не оставили выбора. 

— А он что здесь делает? — устало и смиренно спросил Лайтвуд, указывая на Льюиса. 

— Если бы я знал, — честно отозвался Саймон. — Я просто хотел занести Максу новый комикс и пригласить Иззи выпить кофе, но меня схватили и притащили сюда. 

— Ты встречаешься с Иззи? — удивился Алек. 

— Вот видишь, ты настолько потерялся в реальности, что даже не знаешь, с кем встречается твоя сестра, — обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Джонатан. 

— Ты знаешь, с кем встречается твоя, и тебе от этого легче? — неожиданно усмехнулся Лайтвуд. 

Джонатан поражённо замер, потом повернулся к Джейсону, который тихо ржал, прикрыв рот ладонью. 

— Кто это сделал с тобой? — включился в разбор полётов Джейс. — Кто выключил твою скромность? 

— Магнус, — отозвался Алек, складывая руки на груди. 

Потому что ладно, он был готов признаться в этом своим лучшим друзьям. Они встречались с Магнусом уже полгода, и стадию "я смущаюсь всего подряд" Алек прошёл месяца три назад, когда Бейн предложил ему остаться на ночь, а Лайтвуд согласился. После этого главным вопросом, занимающим все мысли Алека, был "как съехать из Института так, чтобы не заметила семья". Лайтвуд честно над этим вопросом думал, возвращаясь в свою комнату под утро – уставшим, сонным, но до одури счастливым и довольным. 

— Магнус? — уточнил Джейс. — Мы знаем какого-нибудь Магнуса? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Джонатан. — Не припоминаю никого с таким именем. 

— Да какая разница, это прекрасно! — возвестил Джейсон и полез к Алеку обниматься. 

Что ж, его лучшие друзья были за него рады и не выразили никакого удивления, узнав, что Лайтвуд встречается с мужчиной (судя по всему, Алек скрывал свою ориентацию не настолько хорошо, как он думал). Теперь они отстанут с этими вопросами. 

— Так, и когда мы познакомимся с этим Магнусом? — деловито уточнил Джейс.

Зато пристанут с другими. 

Алек поймал неожиданно сочувственный и понимающий взгляд Саймона и внезапно проникся к нему симпатией. Может быть даже не придётся разговаривать с Льюисом на тему "обидишь Иззи – превращу в ежа". К тому же, Изабель и сама о себе может прекрасно позаботиться. 

*_*_*

С Магнусом его семья всё-таки встретилась. Некоторые даже не по одному разу – и всегда время патрулирования, когда Бейн _случайно_ проходил рядом, раз за разом вздыхая и открывая портал в "Эдом". Это происходило так часто, что через пару месяцев с Магнусом начали просто здороваться и перекидываться приветственными фразами. Ещё через пару – заводить полноценный разговор. Ещё через месяц – созваниваться и что-то уточнять насчёт порталов и нежити. 

Почти через год после их первого свидания, Алека ранил высший демон, неизвестно как вылезший в мир примитивных. Магнус появился в Институте, буквально рыча на всех, кто пытался ему преградить дорогу, вылечил Алека и так же стремительно скрылся, оставляя всё старшее поколение в шоке. Лайтвуд всё это счастливо пропустил, находясь без сознания, но потом выдержал долгий разговор с родителями, а так же за компанию и всеми остальными взрослыми охотниками Института. Больше всего сложившимися обстоятельствами был недоволен Валентин Моргенштерн, но он быстро успокоился, стоило Джослин взять его за руку, а Люциану похлопать по плечу. Судя по всему, жена и парабатай действовали на него как сильнейшая доза успокоительного. Майкл Вейланд всё время разговора почему-то улыбался, а потом вообще закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не смеяться, постоянно весело поглядывая на Роберта, который сначала краснел, потом бледнел, а потом махнул рукой. 

Мариза осторожно предложила Алеку пригласить Магнуса на ужин – и как раз на этом моменте парень понял, что его семья – самое прекрасное, что дала ему судьба. Даже если не все они были безумно за него счастливы, они постарались принять и понять. 

И Алек был очень, очень этому рад. 

*_*_*

На следующий Хэллоуин Алек искренне извинился перед своей семьёй за отсутствие, позвонив им из Парижа. Как выяснилось, в канун дня всех Святых у Магнуса слегка сносило крышу, поэтому утром Лайтвуд даже не успел как следует проснуться, когда Бейн вытащил его из постели и потащил в портал. Во Францию, как оказалось. И категорически отказался возвращать его в Нью-Йорк, заявив, что как минимум на сутки Александр Лайтвуд полностью принадлежит ему и только ему. 

Алек не возражал. Кто же будет возражать магу в Хэллоуин, тем более, когда за окном Эйфелева башня, а за спиной – шикарный номер-люкс с огромной кроватью. Вот и Алек решил, что возражать – абсолютно бессмысленно. 

Кто же мог его винить, правильно?


End file.
